Carop
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: Wilbur knew that his best friend was a robot, but he didn’t know all the wonderful things a robot could do. Like flooding the Frog’s bar.


"Car-op"

The Keys note: Please read and review, and I promise I'll write something longer than an MTR drabbles, drabbles are fun to write with them.

Summary: Wilbur knew that his best friend was a robot, but he didn't know all the wonderful things a robot could do. Like flooding the Frog's bar.

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons no belong to The Keys Unlocked.

* * *

Wilbur was usual a semi-clean child. But before you can disagree, he had inherited his father's extreme disorder. He had, though, also inherited his mother's sense of keeping things in order just enough so that he could find everything. 

That was still in the house.

But when he was younger, Wilbur was accident prone, just like his Mother when she was little.

He had a strange talent for knocking things over, and that was before he knew Carl could clean up the house.

Franny wanted him to feel guilty about his spills, and if he knew Carl could clean them up with super fast speed then he wouldn't feel as guilty. Also she didn't want Wilbur using his best friend as a house cleaner. So for know Wilbur was following around his best-robot-friend trying to figure out what Carl could do.

But that led to problems

Like when Wilbur sprang out of nowhere in front of Carl, and Carl tended to spas, in a destructive way. Or how Wilbur started integrating him out of nowhere, anyone every tell that kid he should be a cop?

When Wilbur was nine years old was when Franny decided to tell him about Carl being a house cleaner. She was really sick of cleaning up and managing frog rehearsals.

He was sliding down the hall way and ran to her. His hair and clothes were dripping wet.

"Quick, Mom, Where's a mop?!"

She sighed.

"Ask Carl he has one built in."

Wilbur ran away like everything was fine, but then spun around.

"So Carl is different. HE'S A MOP!"

Franny laughed and watched him run away. He was slipping and sliding, and she did not want to know what had happen.

But she heard the story anyways later.

* * *

Wilbur was being his usual Wilbur. 

And being Wilbur her was flying on his skate board, inside the house, like the little monkey boy he was.

It wasn't forbidden, it was just forbidden not to crash. Or at least inside the house. But mostly in Cornelius's room you never knew what kind of things would blow up if you crashed into them.

Then there was Carl who claimed he was the victim.

Carl was fixing the roof, because it was dripping water when it rained right over his room. You could not believe how annoying that was for a robot, even a water proofed one. Sure the first drop had nearly short circuited him, but he was able to become water proof after.

He was standing with his robotic legs stretched to make him unordinary tall, and standing over the frog's water pool, with both legs on each side.

He was lucky the 'stretch' feature was built in.

Wilbur thought it was Carl's fault for standing in flying range.

He had just reached top speed, and was flying just fine

Until the very top of his board connected with a metal leg. Cornelius had designed his board so that if Wilbur crashed the board would at least hit it first. By having the board slightly top heavy it had worked.

It was all happening way too fast.

Carl had fallen faster being…heavier metal. And than,

SPLASH!

With Carl's extended size, the frog's water area that they had landed in thankfully was nearly half empty.

The water had splashed every where soaking the ground and even flooding the little bar.

"You are so luck I'm water proof!" His words were gargled as his spat out a load of water. He walked out of the pool shaking the water off like a wet dog.

Wilbur was sulking over his deflated hair, but then quickly jumped out of the mood. His panic stricken face in place, he glanced around making sure no one had saw.

"Okay Mom doesn't have to know I'll-I'll go get a mop!"

He was already running.

"Wait Will-"

But he was gone.

Wilbur came back walking slowly one eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

He came up to Carl and for awhile just circled around him.

* * *

"Why is your name Carl." 

Carl shrugged, as much as Robo's could.

"That's what Cornelius calls me"

Wilbur eyed him again.

"I'm calling you car-op, Carl mop."

Carl laughed, a Robotic noise, being generated from electronic parts.

"You know I'm not just a mop."

Wilbur stared at him with wide eyes.

* * *

TKN: This is actually going to be my last ff/update for awhile, because I'm fixing things like my profile, live journal account, and past stories. 

Thanks I know it's short. REVIEW!


End file.
